


Recovery

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [16]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember 2020, Destcember Day 16, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Damian brings Tessa home after she escapes a Hive temple.[Final part of The Dark Side of the Moon]
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destcember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am behind, don't worry, I'm catching up.

Damian found Tessa wandering on the surface of the moon, or rather, she found him. She caught his attention with a signal mirror she’d made out of a broken piece of a solar panel, and he’d quickly descended to pick her up. He’d found her Ghost, too. A day ago, the Ghost had signaled him while he’d been waiting in orbit, and together they’d been waiting until the Vanguard could put together a team to rescue her. He’d never imagined she’d get out on her own, but she had, and he was quick to pick her up and bring her aboard his ship as quickly as he could.

Her patched up her immediately threatening wounds as best he could as they circled the moon, then sat across from her on the floor of his ship and helped her meditate back into a connection with her Light. When she was healed, he pulled her into his arms and held her firm in his embrace.

“I’m so sorry.” He breathed into her hair. It was covered in moon dust, matted with blood and dirt and whatever else, but he didn’t care. “I shouldn’t have let you go down alone. I should have gone to get you.”

She shook her head against him, her face pressed into his chest. “No. It’s alright. I knew the risks. And it’s all okay now.” He wasn’t sure about that, but he didn’t speak against it, either, not when she’d said it.

“Well.” He said at last, “I’m still sorry.”

She only tucked herself deeper into his arms.

They made for the Tower. When they got there, he took them back to their shared apartment, helping her into the shower and cleaning her hair and body until the only evidence of her capture were the remaining scratches and bruises, and the deep circles under her eyes.

Just as she would have done for him, he dried her off and helped her dress, then carried her out to the kitchen and gave her some food and tea, which she drank slowly, while she hardly nibbled on the food he’d set before, her.

“Why did Guardians bomb the temple?” She asked at last, her mug of tea still held between her hands.

“As soon as Zavala found out about the experiments, he wanted them destroyed. He ordered the bombing in the hopes that it would hit wherever the experiment was happening, and afterwards he could send in a rescue team to get you while the Hive were still scrambled.” Damian explained. “Plans for the rescue kind of…fell through.”

“Well, they probably didn’t reach the experiment, either. None of the Wizards came to kill me because of it, so I’d say they were pretty unaffected.” She told him. He pushed the plate of food towards her, all light foods, a sliced-up banana, a few crackers, a bit of mild cheese. She reluctantly ate a little slice of the banana.

“The explosion shifted the wall of my cell, though.” She told him, taking another sip of her tea. “I was able to push out some of the rocks in the wall and then crawl through. After that I found my way out through the tunnels.”

“I’m glad you were able to get out.” He told her, taking her hand. His Ghost was already relaying the news to Ikora. “Is there anything else you need?”

She looked down at the plate. “I’m…not hungry.” She told him, and he let her push it away from herself without complaint. “Can we just go to bed?”

Her eyes looked tired when she looked up at him, and he nodded, taking the plate from her and putting it into the fridge for later. He didn’t even care enough to take the crackers off before he set it inside. She kept her tea with her though, rising from the stool on which she’d been sat to make her way towards their bedroom. Inside, she set her tea on her bedside table and collapsed onto her side of the bed. Damian followed her in a moment later.

His Ghost turned off the lights, and Tessa crawled into his embrace, snuggling against him and wrapping her arms around him. He did the same in return, but stayed awake long after she’d fallen asleep in his arms. It took him a long while to convince himself that she was alright and that she was safe in his arms once, but he eventually did, sliding down to wrap his body around hers. She would be alright, she was safe now, she was with him and safe, and she was all that mattered.


End file.
